Dinner with the Family
by MaeveSouthwood
Summary: ((One shot, fluffy)) Dinner with the family seems terrifying to some, but Judai considers the Andersens his own family - mainly because his own is so stiff.


» Dinner with the family (Continuted from a previous oneshot)

As much as he loved being alone with his betrothed, they eventually had to have dinner at his parents house….

"Judai!" Beryl embraced the young man her son so adored. "You finally came north! How are you liking it, dear?" her emerald eyes - so like her son's - peered curiously at him.

Judai smiled. "Its cold but I like it! Its so pretty." He hugged her back. "How are you Mrs. An-"

"Shush!" a finger to his lips. "Its Beryl or Mom. makes me feel old!" she giggled. Judai flushed slightly.

Johan laughed. "Hello Mama." he kissed her cheek.

"So you finally show up with him, hmm? Don't keep him to yourself now!" she chastised him playfully. Johan rolled his eyes.

"Oh shush dear." Guren bopped his wife's head gently. "They need their time alone, if you recall being in love when we were younger." he grinned. Judai found himself picked up in a playful but firm hug. "We did miss you, however!" Guren Andersen was fond of his soon-to-be son in law. He was energetic and stabilized their son.

Judai laughed. "I missed you guys too. Mama and Papa say hello." His own parents, while less supportive, did enjoy their in-laws as friends.

"Is your Mama still stiff about the engagement…?" Beryl looked worried. Judai had a weak, slightly sad smile.

"I know they mean well, but… they're still not happy about their only son being gay."

It hurt for him. He felt happy but his parents were less than thrilled. He felt a hand on the small of his back, and he turned to see a soft, re-assuring smile on Johan's face.

"It seems like some people are like that. I was raised in a family similar but I don't care if Johan loves you with all his heart. Love is love." Guren smiled gently.

"Are you going to stand in the hall or come in?" an irritated voice was heard. Johan grinned up.

"Brother, whats with the sour face?"

Finn came down the stairs. "Its cold outside you idiot." he snapped. Finn Andersen was an easily irritated person. It took a lot to get him to like a person. His eyes easily softened at Judai, however.

"My idiot brother is keeping you in the cold." he tugged the youth into the house and near a fire. He shot a glare at a laughing Johan.

"Don't try to steal him." the aqua-haired youth warned.

"Pfft as if. I try to, I will fail because he's easily in love with you,idiot." He had their mother's eyes but not her looks. Finn looked more like their father with his own stocky build verses Johan's slim yet muscled frame like their mother.

Beryl smiled. "Warm up,dear." she fluffed his hair affectionately. Judai relaxed when he took off his jacket and leaned on his lover. Johan rubbed his back soothingly.

"They're simply too precious…" Beryl was soft eyed. "I don't think I've ever seen him so relaxed." she adored Judai because he was so.. sweet on her son. When they first met (Judai was so nervous from what she saw!) she instantly adored him because her son did.

Energetic, sweet Judai who could cheer up a room instantly. The perfect match for her equally energetic and mellow son.

"Mrs- I mean, Mom? Do you need help?" Judai called over. His eyes were shimmering. Beryl laughed.

"Honey you sit down and defrost. But Johan!" she grinned. "Detach from my son-in-law and help me!"

Johan grumbled something about noisy mamas before letting go of Judai and kissing his nose. Beryl smiled.

"Get some sugar? I'm simply to frail to get it myself,love." Cue a mischievous grin.

"Frail my a-"

"Watch it!" she snapped. Johan had the good grace to blush. Judai giggled.

Judai instantly loved their house. Unlike Johan's it was traditional, Renaissance styling. The walls made of a heavily carved sandy wood, with lots of colorful tapstiries. The fire place he sat next to had a dark wood mantle and the fire place itself a mellow pink brick. Carpets littered the light wood flooring, Turkish in design with jewel-like colors of sapphire blues and ruby reds. The windows were square and had dark red curtains and looked over a fjord.

It was lovely. Judai could easily fall in love with everything here - it was so pretty and different then Japan.

"Judai?" Guren smiled. "You're spacing off."

He snapped out of it. "Aha,sorry!" Judai smiled sheepishly. "Your house is just so pretty…"

"It is,isn't it? It was my fathers house and my grandfathers before mine."

Judai's eyes widened. "Woah really?"

"This house has been in my family for years. Johan's old room was mine as a child."

"Wow." his dark eyes were filled with curiosity. "How old is your family?" he sounded childish. He hadn't bugged Johan about his family beyond his parents and siblings. Guren laughed.

"Well lets see… We stretch back to older times. Before Christianity." Judai sat, cross-legged, in front of the fire listening to him weave a tale that was wonderful.

"As you know most of us here are descended from Vikings. Our own ancestor, Anders - where we get our sir name Andersen - explored the Orkney Islands and parts of Ireland."

Johan groaned. "Papa-"

"Oh hush hes curious." he laughed. "Now… Where was I?"

Judai felt Johan sit next to him and wrap his arm around him. "I'll sit through it with you." he murmured sweetly.

"We believed in the Old Gods - I was raised Christian, but in recent years I have found an inclination to our old Religion and the Old Ways, like Johan.

Safe to say through the years, however, Norway was tamed by the Catholics and we were converted to their ways. In the Middle Ages all was well! We-"

"Dear!" Quickly she saved her son and Judai from his long litany. "The fish? From the smoke house?"

"Oh right!" he popped up, surprising for a man of his years and bulk. "I shall save that for another day~"

"Thank Frigga." Johan muttered. "I have heard that too many times to sit through another one." Judai giggled.

"This house is so pretty…" he snuggled close. "You grew up here?"

Johan chuckled. "It is lovely. My room is upstairs~ However I don't know if Mama still has a rule in place~"

"Whats that?"

"'No boyfriends or girlfriends allowed upstairs'" he laughed.

"Oh you!" he felt a pillow thrown at his face. "Like I care! You two do worse in your own room I am sure!"

"MAMA!" he squeaked. Ever hear a Norwegian squeak? Its cute.

Judai lost it and started to laugh really hard. Beryl was grinning.

"No shame, any of you!" Johan huffed.

"Babe don't be such a prude!" he smirked. "There is no shame~ Besides shes your mother she is allowed to pick on you~"

"Oh take her side!" he grumbled. But there was a sweet,playful twinkle in his eyes.

"You are gonna get it later." he whispered softly into his ear.

Judai shivered sweetly. "Like I mind." he softly kissed Johan's cheek.

A gentle smile stole onto the woman's face. They were simply too adorable.

"Go show him the house." she shooed them away. "I have to finish the vanilla cookies and the food!"

Gently Judai was dragged up the wooden stairs. Pictures of their family littered the walls - and his eyes were drawn to the pictures of his lover growing up. He really was an adorable child.

"Mama and Papa's room is down the hall, then Hilda's room here - well its hers technically but shes in Oslo so much that she doesn't use it. My other sister, Svlyia is also away a lot. Finns room is next to Alexander's and what used to be mine is here."

Judai peeked in. His old room was paneled in dark wood and had a simple cream colored carpet. It was strangely empty.

But he felt it. All around him were memories from childhood and adolescence. He vaguely recognized the room from their Skype calls from when they were younger and in school.

He touched the warm wood, and placed his forehead against it.

"You alright, love…?" he looked worried. Judai smiled.

"I can feel it. Memories…. you missing me." he kissed Johan. "How bad was it when we were in school?"

"Pretty bad." he murmured sweetly. "Every night was hell… Even here at home." Johan held onto him. "Never again,alright?" his grip was tight. "And if you want to travel, I am going with you. No ifs ands or buts." His emerald eyes were intense.

Judai's heart skipped a beat. "I love you…"

"I love you too." a gentle kiss to the lips. "C'mon, dinner must be done by now.."

"Matter of fact it is. I interrupting anything?" Finn popped his head in. "Trying to take poor Judai's virtue? Oh wait." he grinned.

"Go away asshat." Johan snapped. Finn laughed.

"Mama said to come get you." he danced away from a blow aimed at him. "Hands above the waist, big brother~"

"Oh shut up." he snapped.

"Boys!" Beryl called up. "Dinner is done!"

Judai was amazed at the good smells that hit him and he was suddenly hungry. "I'm starved."

"Well then, brother mine, I'll take you down with me!" he laughed and scooped Judai up and ran down the stairs with him, Johan cursing as they went.

"Asshat give me my Judai back!" he screech.

"FINN! Put Judai down!" Beryl snapped. "Be gentle with the poor boy! I'm sure your brother has been rough with him."

"mAMA STOP THAT!"

Laughter. He adored hearing it - he missed them so so much. "I'm fine. Put me down?" Judai smiled as he was placed in a chair, Johan quickly at his side.

"You alright, love?" he kissed his forehead. Judai smiled.

"I'm fine." He smelled seafood!

"That looks lovely!" he cried. "Fish-"

"You eat it all the time according to Johan."

He smiled sheepishly. "Its my favorite. We ate it a lot at the academy."

Settling down the eat felt nice. There was laughter and general sweetness, and it was sublime.

"I love you." Johan murmured. "And my family simply adores you."

"I missed them. When was the last time we ate together…?"

"Little over six months ago when you arrived in France for Papa's birthday. You made dinner and it was delicious - just like you."

A soft blush dusted Judai's face. "I'm sleepy…"

"Tired? You guys were in town today,right?" they had been doing general shopping that day and had simply put their groceries away before heading over to their house.

Beryl smiled. "Sleep well tonight, eh? Let the poor boy rest." she frowned at her son. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes mama." he said dutifully.

Soon it was time to leave. "Come over some time,ne?" Judai hugged Beryl.

"Sure." she smiled sweetly. "Love you both. Sleep well."

Judai slid into the car and smiled. "That was fun."

"It was a good night." Johan started the car up. "I love you."

"I adore you." Judai kissed his cheek.

~Fin~


End file.
